Infantis
by TheGirlWCopperWings
Summary: Waking up in a strange facility, Catherine soon realizes she has to find a way out. Will the 26 year old make the devious run? Or will she quickly realize that this is no ordinary research lab?
1. Introduction: Cold

It was cold. Colder than usual. Where was I? And more importantly, who was I? My brain slowly began receiving the data off my body. _Feet, check. Legs, check. Abdomen, check. Chest, check. Arms, check. Hands, check. Head, check._ I felt nervous to open my eyes for the first time in I don't know how long. After a few seconds passed my swollen eyelids lifted themselves. A blinding light forced itself upon me, fluttering my lashes I winced in pain from the shock. _Now to lift myself up_. I thought with a grimace. Muscle by muscle I could feel each one ache and groan from the stress and tension I pulled on them. Most of the pressure laid within my neck and shoulders.

Looking around I saw that I was on some sort of a steel, medical table. The light was florescent and stood above me glaring down. A door was off to my right, about twenty feet; an electronic pad was built beside it. _Great, a scanner. _I looked in front of me starting at the ground I followed the pristine white floor to the wall. Higher and higher I went until I suddenly saw...myself?

A mirror was implanted to the wall and my sight finally regained its memory of what I looked like pale skin, slightly freckled, sharp jaw line, slender figure, matted strawberry blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. I stared at myself for what seemed to be ages. Finally, I willed my limbs to keep moving a sharp pain sprouted through my arms to elsewhere. I grunted in discomfort looking down to find that various wires and tubing were pulsing under my skin. I bit my lip and grabbed them from the base of my forearm. One, two, thre- I pulled them out with a thrust, blood spurted on my upper lip and streamed down to my fingers. The warmth of it made me forget the pain, but it was rapidly forgotten as another ache shot through my skull. Raising my fingers to my face , they crept upwards to the two tubes located in my head. A shout left my lips, the agony indescribable. A hissing came from the hoses as I threw them to the ground.

Letting my feet drop to the icy tile floor, I slowly shuffled forward to the mirror. Step after step I grew with anticipation. Anticipation to shatter the glass in front of me. Reaching it I placed both of my palms on it. The feeling of something on them felt so foreign. The look in my eyes was so sullen and dark. I tried playing with the emotions of my cheeks to make them seem more… friendlier, but no matter what I did they retained that sinister steel quality.

The arctic air in the room brushed against me again. Goosebumps raised along my naked body and I remembered my previous goal. Closing my eyes I turned away from the mirror focusing my attention on the door. My mind went to auto-pilot as I grabbed one of the previous I-Vs I had in my arms , my gripped tightened upon the bloody needle as I neared the exit. Once I reached it crouched down to the scanner's level. With the needle I slowly pushed its way into the slot, moving around it gently tapped down upon the locking mechanism. Another grunt and I successfully broke it, the door slid up and I was out.


	2. Chapter 1: A favor to ask!

Hi! Just wanted to say that I don't own Hellsing or any other borrowed names and terms. Thank you!

* * *

Stepping out into the blank corridor, I gently crouched against the wall; listening for something to make a noise, a sound, anything. Minutes past, steadily I began to make my way down the bleached halls of the clean facility. Every twist and turn gave my stomach another pump of adrenaline. My breathing became ragged even though I wasn't even running. My quick steps would make no sound, but the grinding of my bones against each other. I was searching for some type of sign or other, yet all there had been was a mass of hallways and never-ending passageways.

A sharp split went down the inside of my skull. I grasped it and winced grunting as I fell to the ground on my knees, doubling over. Memories invaded my personal space, suffocating me in their epileptic flashes. Pictures and stand stills of random people I didn't know. Young men outfitted in army uniforms ranging in heights, all seemed to be from their mid 20s to their 30s. All of them were grinning and having a good time, there seemed to be just seven in the group total. Their movements were blurred severely and their laughter was piercing to my ears. I clenched my eyes tighter trying to regain composure, but then another scene came to mind.

* * *

"Level 52 to level 4. Repeating… level 52 to lev-" A hand quickly smashed down upon the communication mike.

"Yes! Yes! I know! I have already dispatched the security. It shouldn't be too long to grab her. Just be sure that she does not reach the armory regardless of her mental capacity he rmuscle memory hasn't faded in the least!" The British voice ceased as he slammed the device back down. Fingers ran into his temples then through the rest of his cropped black hair. His brown eyes narrowed in annoyance as he heard a familiar chaotic step come into the room.

" What did I tell you people?!" Another man came in one with older features looking to be about his early forties. His heavy, blonde brow creased as his cheeks flamed with a passionate red blush of frustration. His American accent pierced the foreign air once more. " How many times must I say this?" The younger man slumped in his chair slipping his glasses off while massaging the bridge of his nose in further exhaustion. He was getting ready for, yet another lecture on his mistakes. " Under all orders, she is to be kept under close watch at all times! No exceptions! Of course though, I suppose this is what I get for transferring her here. I knew the States would have had more secure conditions, but no the UN just had to keep a closer eye on her. How ironic!"

" Are implying something of our building and security , sir" the younger man stood, thoroughly offended. His eyes gleamed of arrogance not realizing the depths of danger the situation had just been unleashed to.

" Yes, yes I am," The elder ran a rough hand through his slicked back golden locks, trying to keep them in place, while the other returned to his monitor. " Fallon, make sure to barricade her, knock her out, anything to keep her contained," he grumbled.

"Sir," the junior said in angst, returning to communicating with the other private sectors.

The other trudged out, hands in his lab coat. " I'll be calling a few old friends,"

* * *

"_Hey! You coming Cat? The patrol's leavin' in about ten!" One of the men shouted from the back of a tan jeep. I wrestled up from my sleeping form rushing over to the vehicle. With a helmet in one hand and a rifle in the other I yelled._

" _Come on Ricky! You know I was just about to take a nap!" I whined with a tired weight falling upon my shoulders. He leant a rough, calloused hand to me. His green eyes sparkled as he laughed back._

" _Sorry, First Sergeant, but I can't have my force being late for the action in the frontlines!" I growled in irritation, but accepted his limb and pulled myself up onto the jeep with him. Throwing on my helmet I tightened the straps of my gloves and grabbed a heavier gun, packing the most ammo I could get into it. " You ready, Serg?" _

"_Why wouldn't I be? I have never been more prepared in my life!"_

* * *

I gasped in a breath of air. My senses slowly returning to their regular composure. A ragged cough escaped my lungs, rattling my chest and throat. Rising to my feet, I hurried around the next corner. I couldn't stop running, not now. Something was knotting itself in my stomach, was it fear? Fear of what though? As it churned and churned over with sickening thoughts and feelings, I pushed myself through even more hallways.

Finally, I worked my way to what seemed to be the core of the building, for the hallway ended and went both ways going in a curve. After a few more strides I reached what seemed to be an elevator. I searched for a button or some sort of lever, but it suddenly opened for me. Cautiously, my bare feet made their way inside. It was comfortable on the grey carpet floor and the walls were mirrored, only reminding me of my bare body yet again. I shook my head crossing my arms to preserve some sort of modesty. My gaze was captured by the hi-tech pads decked across the wall. _So many buttons_. I thought with a confused look flickering upon my face. _Ground level?_ My finger jabbed the flat disc. It lit up with a violet iridescent glow.

The elevator smoothly slid up its rails. I was underground this whole time? Silently my thoughts distracted me, that is until an odor began to protrude from the vents. Sniffing the air, I was intrigued with the smell. It was sickeningly sweet, yet I couldn't get enough of it. My fingers and feet began to feel a familiar numbness. Sleep crept onto my eyelids threateningly pulling them down. Jaw falling slack just enough for me to curse as my knees gave out under me. The door opened as several men with hazardous lab wear surrounded me. I was paralyzed and vulnerable to them as my sight fell to darkness.

* * *

He sighed with discontent. His gloved fingers fled to his forehead trying to ease the throbbing already taking place. He felt the sweat begin to accumulate within his dark brown mustache. " John, you know how much of a risk I could be taking with her majesty for this? Dammnit, you can't keep playing the card of my life debt you know," The phone was shaking in his grasp as he thought of the things he would have to do for his old companion.

"Yes, well…We all know it would be more of a benefit for her than us, right? Just butter the old woman a bit then just ask. I mean come on Greg, how many times has she asked your family for expenses and such? And what about your relative's sacrifice during the burning of London. She had a soft spot for 'im didn't she?" The American's plead was beginning to become more and more convincing in Gregory's tired eyes.

" Eh, Alright, but this is the last time. My debt is fully paid to you now. No more of that Kenya busin-"

"Gregory! Its time for dinner come on hurry and stop chatting with your friend!"

" Yes Martha! I know just give me one more second, sweetheart!"

" Ah, is the Mrs. Penwood giving you trouble again, hm?" John laughed once again into the phone.

"Oh sod off John!" Sir Penwood dropped the phone into the reciever angrily. He kicked his priceless oriental woven rug watching a scuff form before letting a stream of curses fly from his mouth.

" Gregory Penwood! Watch your language now and don't you dare be fiddling with that rug! It was my mothers!" He gulped and kickly got down on his knees rubbing it with his palm desperately.

"Ye-yes dear!"

* * *

John settled his cell back into his pocket before shifting his weight to the other side. His hand went up to his neck holding it as he cracked the cricks out. A slight groan left his lips as he turned back to the monitoring room.

" Christ, that was close, thank God for Kenya," He soon returned to Fallon within the room.

" Is everything set, yet?" He placed his hands upon the wide dashboard looking onto his coworker's clipboard.

" Yes, fortunately, she went for the elevator, we nipped her with the gas," He scribbled more statuses and recordings into his time tables sheet.

" Good, I have found a more secure place for her, thanks to an old friend," Fallon glanced up into Johnathan's eyes, which held a more promising and sincere look than he had seen before.

" And just what place could be more secure than this laboratory? It has sixty levels above ground and below, guards at every exit and entrance, cameras in every corner, even scanners and blood detectors for DNA in the passages,"

" True," The older man said straightening up a bit. " But it is lacking one very important ingredient, one thing that Sir Integra Hellsing has but I don't. She will surely be more stable and controlled in those Head Quarters and under the Round Table's supervision. For if not even their triumph card cannot calm her what can?" Fallon's eyes widened quite a bit. Yes, he had heard numerous dark stories of an evil place where the depths of Hell were said to be located, but to her confirmation of this was a different story.

" Dr. Morris, you can't possibly be thinking of sending her in with their care! They'll turn her into a monster!"

"Yes, well. Maybe that is what she needs," Dr. John Morris stepped out of the room, leaving the rest of the preparations to Fallon. It was going to be a long day, indeed.

* * *

Authoress's Note: Hey! I would just like to let you all know that with this story I hope to find many reviews and readings! It would be great for my morale and overall performance, so please R&R! Wow! I have always wanted to do that!

Love you guys!

TheGirlWCopperWings


	3. Chapter 2: Debate

Hey! Just a quick update! I know its short, so sorry, but hey a little interaction with the direct characters we are getting somewhere huh? I do not own Hellsing!

Dr. John Morris sat uneasily within Sir Integra's office. He had been waiting for only two minutes, yet his palms had already began to sweat. His gaze averted the portrait of her father and swept down to the checkered flooring. A gloved hand clenched at the dark green plush of his parlor chair. The curtains had been drawn back to let the sun in, something he was grateful for. Stories of vampires, ghouls, and zombies slipped out of this facility like steam from a hot shower. John hoped he wouldn't be around long enough to prove it.

Suddenly, the large mahogany doors behind him were steadily thrown back. In walked the woman of the hour. Her black loafers made the lightest sounds as she glided across the waxed floor. Integra's olive slacks creased with every step, and her shoulders hunched over with age. Her matching blazer was draped upon them like a cape of glory, and her eye patch was set sturdily within her wrinkled face. Strolling to her desk she seem to take no notice of the American sitting there in silence. Her platinum hair floated iridescently behind her as she took her seat at her desk. He cleared his throat to speak, but was abruptly stopped as her one sapphire orb flickered up to burn through his glance. She involuntarily twitched her lips into a frown, before lighting a cigar.

A puff slowly escaped her mouth. A cool deep, voice followed." So, am I to assume that you are Dr. Morris?" He nodded sharply, waiting for Sir Integra to continue. "Then am I also to assume that you share lineage with the famous Quincy Morris. This is a correct view I hope," Again he nodded, he never trusted his words only his actions. She inhaled again. "Well, under the current circumstances I cannot seem to find what would benefit me from babysitting your little abomination," He sat in his seat as his mind began to calculate all possible answers. " Actually, I can think of about three," he calmly said in an apathetic tone. It was either this way or no way.

She straightened a little as her eye narrowed. "Oh?" her voice was laced with sweet venom. He leaned back into the cushion a bit more, the sunlight hitting his face perfectly. " Yeah, you see the first would be damage reduction, soldiers, bombs, the girl can find it all and safely remove it without anyone knowing. Two, experimentation. You can't honestly tell me that you have been able to do all the research you have wanted to with the big guy downstairs. And three," He reached into his jacket pocket for a clear case of his pills, slowly unscrewing the cap. " She'll be able to keep him at bay,"

Integra scoffed, keep Alucard at bay? Who did this man think he was? He sure had the arrogance of an American. Her fingers wove together as she rested her chin upon them. Leaning forward she responded. " I'm not quite sure I understand your statement, Doctor," He didn't look up from his hands as he was trying to scrape out two of the white miniscule medicines. " Well, she can, potentially, keep on par with him. Mentally, not physically of course. She would be able to…help ease his mind in certain ways, by bringing back some of his more mundane emotions and memories. Like pulling out the bits in the ice cream only you want" He threw the pills back swallowing them in relaxation. " I see…fine then. Only until something slips up though. You must be on the premises and supervise her. If she costs us any repairs or expenses they will be sure to come out of your paycheck," She stood and dismissed him.

Gratefully he got up once more and started towards the door. His hand quickly dropped the pills back into his jacket. Dr. Morris could already feel the smooth wave of ease sweep over his body. He closed his eyes and turned around to give her a big grin.

" Alright then! Hope I got a room with a good view!"

Thank you for reading! I like my silent readers, but I love my louder ones the best!


	4. Chapter 3 Check Up

Dr. Morris' POV

I picked up my clipboard as I set down the hallway. Project C would be awakening any moment in her chambers. I had to be there to calm her just in case she had an episode or seizure. The Hellsing HeadQuarters was nice, now that I come to think of it, the building was nothing less than magnificent. The corridors of each level were painted rich colors, such as ivory, Persian blue, and gold. As of now I have been traveling to the level above the very bottom. It was were she was being held temporarily. Giving her chloroform gas was a smart idea from Fallon, but I don't know how long it will hold up.

I quickened my crippled pace. This damn cane was starting to bother me more than my leg. Out of the blue hallways and into her room I went. It was cozy to say the least. Tan painted above the colonial chair railing, and white paneled underneath. Her bed was standard twin sized with soft white fleece covering her calm body. Their was not much else in there except for a wardrobe and a small mirror above it to the left side of her bed. A little hallway that lead to the bedroom door was on her right side. Machines and IVs littered the room and crowded over the mahogany nightstand that laid next to her bed, a small alarm clock was perched upon it flashing _5:30_. The sun was going to go down soon…I had better make this quick.

I hobbled over to her right side taking my cane I nudged her in her side awaiting her conscious to surface. Her grey orbs snapped open staring at the ceiling. I could see she was recalculating the thoughts within her head, almost like rebooting. Trying to see if she should take action or not.

"You're not going to say 'Hi,' or anything?" I asked my voice was a bit gravelly after waking up a bit earlier then I was used to. Her body didn't move an inch, but her pupils changed their positioning focusing on me. I crouched over a little bit and waved my calloused hand in her face. She instantly grabbed it as her eyes narrowed; her lips tightened in a defensive manner. Sharp as ever, that's how we programmed her. Cautiously she let go and her pale, right hand fell to her side once more. Her eyes glazed over still gazing at me.

"If you keep doing that you'll scare others away, y'know," Ruffling through my coat pocket I pulled out some latex gloves. She tensed, images of the past flashing in her mind no doubt. I pulled them on and bent down. Retrieving a hand light from my other pocket, I clicked it on and directed it at her eyes. They squinted immediately, her silver irises taking over. She scrambled backwards against the wall, a loud thud followed afterwards once she realized she could go no further. " Relax, I'm not here to hurt you," flashing it into her other eye I clicked it off and shoved it back into my white coat. I stood up straight and motioned her to sit up. " I'm here for your checkup," She smoothly removed herself from the headboard of the bed and slid to an upright position, keeping her stare on me at all times.

I quickly checked her breathing, then proceeded to get her blood pressure. " Check ups once a week," I mumbled.

"Hmph, really?" My ears pricked up, I hadn't been able to hear her talk before. It was… unexpected for a lack of better words. Sure, she had the capability to speak all this time, yet I myself had never heard her voice. Deep and reassuring, coaxed within a feminine tone. It was one you could listen to all day. Remarkably similar to Sir Hellsin- " Is that all? Why do you feel such a need to check up on me? Do I…worry you?" She disturbed me out of my thoughts once more, yes, her voice was definitely something else. "Not so much myself, but to others yes, you are a worry," I scribbled the results down onto my clipboard. Replacing my stethoscope on to my neck and putting down the pressure cuff, I swiftly moved to the drawer in her nightstand and grabbed a syringe, tubing, and a vial. There was no need to swab the area her immune system was impeccable.

"This is gonna hurt" I said frankly before pushing it into the junction of her elbow. She winced slightly, yet made no move to take it out. I sighed as the thick blood coursed out of her and into the vial. It was the last thing I needed to do before I was able to sink into my nice warm bed. "Why am I here?" again she startled me with her questions. I sighed and ran a hand through my ivory hair letting it slide down my neck. I glanced to the side trying to figure out how to answer her.

"Well, we figured it would be more beneficial for you to stay here. There are...things here that might help you to become more comfortable," I plucked the needle from her skin and threw it in the trash. Unwrapping a band aid for her, I suddenly realized her skin was regenerating. I watched as the tiny prick was being bound with skin and disappeared. She grunted and turned her head to examine the room. I doubted that she would say anything else to me for the rest of the day, so I left the room without any other words exchanged, except for a few.

"By the way," I slightly looked over my shoulder. She snapped her gaze back to mine. "Your name it's Catherine,"

Catherine's Point of View

His coat fluttered behind him as he left. Without thinking, I sunk back into the bed. It was a bit too soft for my taste, but it was still a bed. Wait. There it is. I felt a slight presence lurking about. What was it? I thought to myself. It was softly breezing through some of the walls, yet it held a certain darkness within it. I tensed my muscles to ready myself for a battle. Just as I felt it get nearer I could start to hear a high-pitched voice yelp.

"What the he-Ahhh!" _Thud. _This…girl just landed on my bed almost crushing my legs. She grumbled as she reset her shoulder back in place. A loud crack whipped the air. Then she just started to look around. I was starting to get a little annoyed. "Can I help you?" I snapped in a harsher tone then I meant to use. She turned herself to look at me, her golden, pixie hair bouncing after her. She gazed at me through her bangs with wide, thick-lashed eyes. Their crimson gaze was steady, almost…comforting. I let my own stare slightly drop taking in her appearance. Her nose was straight, but short and turned up at the end, her lips were small and slightly thin, and her chin was short and sharp. Her body was clothed in a mustard-colored uniform and boots. It seemed all her curvature went to her chest and left nothing anywhere else. What a peculiar young woman.

"Oh! Hello there!" She let out a nervous laughter


End file.
